my_little_pony_roleplay_is_magic_mlp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanloa
Kanloa is an quartz-based mineral found randomly around the areas where light pierces the Everfree, occasionally underground where it can be scooped up without much effort or appearing in designated areas via certain methods. It doesn't require much strength to pick one of them out but there is an proper way to gather and use it that must be taken with care or it will do more harm than good. Formation Kanloa is an generally small mineral which shape can varied along with the amount of spikes it has but it's most common to be oval with three big spiking pruding skywards. What is an instant indicator of an Kanloa though is it's bright purple hue and glow with varied strength alongside heartbeat-esque pulses dependent on where and how it's formed, transparent to the coree as well aside from it's coloration. It's more noticeable feature is that the core itself looks like an white orb of light except an shadowy structure blocks the light that vaguely resembles an small snake curled up into an fetal position lays inside That structuree is actually an hibernating lifeform called the Chuzla, an hyperactive worm that searches for an particular crystal formation to burrow and lay dormant in, most commonly quartz but any crystal formation with the proper size and shape will do. The process can last for decades and as the Chuzla lays inside, it secretes an sweet fluid that gives the crystal it's glow and is rich in nutritions to the point where you could live entirely off them and stay somewhat healthy. Properties and uses While it's fragile and not at all malleable, there are clear uses of Kanloas due to the fluids contained inside. As they are created by the Chuzla worms going into particular minerals, it's very possible to farm formations of Kanloas as all you'd need is an area riped of Chuzla worms and the proper minerals for them whether it'd be common crystals that are carved to the right shape or crystals that coincidentally fits the bill, it's more than likely to have an small crop filled with these. It's also likely to carry the Chulza around and placing them onto crystal formations but as they're aggressive an tough container would be highly recommened. Luckily this fluid also soften the crystal so you can easily bite into it and seep the juice out but it must b done carefully as when the slumbering Chuzla is disturbed, it urinates into the fluid which not only ruins the taste but also makes it toxic. If done right, the Kanloa would be an valuable treat as not only does the juice tastes like sweet fruity honey but it's also wholesome so it'll work great as snacks, dietic substitute to sweets and even portable yet nectarous meals for those far from home like soldiers and travelers. It is an bad idea to be lazy while feeding of this whoever as it'll build up more than used for energy and eventually would create spontanious cramps, unstable twitching and sudden migraines from all the unused energy waiting to burst out.